


Samhain

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Распишитесь, пожалуйста. — Глаза Ируки темны и черны, взгляд чуть насторожен и чуть ласков одновременно. Чунин протягивает какие-то дополнительные бланки. Каждое движение дается Какаши тяжело, на языке моментом оседает металлический привкус крови.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> От автора-1: 1) Хоть малейшее представление о кельтской мифологии вам сильно поможет при прочтении этого текста; 2) В тексте много цитат (ну, мы не мы, если напишем без цитат!), тому кто (без помощи гугла! Давайте будем честными) отгадает откуда все цитаты - презент (какой, как и когда - договоримся в личке); 3) Нет, вам не показалось тут действительно есть квэнья, синдарин, наречие Темных Эльфов из Forgotten Realms и эльфов из "Саги о ведьмаке и ведьмачке"; 4) Специально для Академии на 31 октября! Всем правильного Самайна!  
> От автора-2: 1) Ни одна книжка по кельтской мифологии не пострадала; 2) Пострадала наша нервная система, т.к. текст был один раз серьезно вайпнут, это деморализовало нас, но мы собрали волю в кулак и дописали текст; 3) Всем правильного Самайна! А мы пойдем пить-есть-спать, потому что текст писался в авральном режиме, с проблемами на работах в семьях и бла-бла-бла.
> 
> В соавторстве с Шестым.  
> Бета текста - Шико.
> 
> ЗЫ. Ребята!))) Слово "мнезнакомец" - это из книги. Из какой не скажу, я и так спалил вам одну из цитат. Это не ошибка и не опечатка)

_Время и место каждого Подвига определяется Судьбой. Но если не придет Герой, не будет и Подвига._  
© Зурин Арктус, Подземный Король  
  
_Был волчонок — станет волк.  
Ветер, кровь и серебро._  
© Мельница, «Оборотень»

  
  
— Кровью, пеплом белым, сталью, п **о** том…  
Тихий шепот тает в темных сочных сумерках. Ветер подхватывает слова и, ехидно перекидывая их, несет дальше. С гор — в равнины.  
— Смертью…  
Тучи над горами — грузные, темно-серые, полные холодной влаги. Они тяжело плывут за ветром, подгоняемые тихим шепотом.  
— Болью, страхом серым, ненавистью, белым волком…  
Ветер залихвацки хохочет, треплет чужие волосы, бросает пыль в глаза случайным прохожим и несет слова дальше, продолжая их перекидывать, переставлять, путать.  
— Не поможет…  


***

  
  
«Вся жизнь — игра, а люди в ней… пидоры ебаные», — отрешенно размышляет Какаши, чуть прикрыв глаза. Голова начала болеть с самого раннего утра, эту боль так ничего и не взяло, и поэтому Копия страдает. Страдает отрешенно, немного злобно, но всё же не переходя границы. А вокруг, как назло, много людей, и всем что-то нужно: подходят, спрашивают. А Хатакэ хочется только одного — сдохнуть. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Какаши мог вытерпеть любую боль, но головная была выше его возможностей. Отсутствие наркотических обезболивающих только подливало масла в огонь. Идти в госпиталь было не очень разумно. Там бы сразу загребли к себе: последняя миссия выдалась тяжелой, Хатакэ еле-еле притащился с нее до дома, думал, что в пути откинется. Сунься он сейчас в этот стерильно белый ад — вышел бы не скоро. И как назло Ширануи в деревне отсутствовал. Медика вызвали на какую-то долгую и нудную миссию, вернуться он должен был только через неделю, а значит Какаши ожидала неделя недетской пытки болью.  
  
Хатакэ не привык пасовать перед трудностями или препятствиями, но головная боль… не давала жить нормально. Копия знал, что такое боль от сломанных конечностей, от поврежденного позвоночника, от выдернутых ногтей. Так вот, эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с головной. Нет, от этой боли видимый мир не покрывался мутной серой взвесью, которая мягким бархатным покрывалом скрывала реальность. «Боль, только боль… до конца честна со мной», — отрешенно думает Какаши, чуть прикрыв глаза. Так проклятущий дневной свет не давит на глаза, провоцируя еще большую боль.  
  
— Хатакэ-сан? — Голос зовущего звучит как из-под толщи воды, искаженно и глухо. Впрочем, это не имеет никакого значения. Какаши и так знает, кто сидит за столом. Нагло-смешливый штабной чунин с соленым именем и фамилией. Умино Ирука. Они не так чтобы знакомы. Сложно назвать знакомством случайный секс в случайном месте. Хатакэ был пьян, был ли пьян штабной — его не волновало, всё ведь происходило сугубо по обоюдному согласию: «Вы чертовски красивы, я чертовски красив, ну и стоит ли дальше ломаться?». Ломаться чунин не стал, просто сверкнул своими темными глазами, да так, что сразу стало жарко. — Отчет принесли?  
— Да, — цедит сквозь зубы Копия. Штабисты косятся. «Они, конечно, все крысы, — обреченно думает дзенин, подавая бумаги, —, но полезные крысы… даже корабли не бывают без крыс».  
У Умино темные волосы, на солнце уходящие в какую-то странную рыжину. «Выгорел?» — устало думает Какаши. В горле — горечь, едкая и противная. Ирука проверяет отчеты быстро. Даже до «знакомства» Копия всегда стоял у него в очереди. Если претензии и были, то разве что исключительно по делу. Деловым человеком был Умино Ирука, и не только на работе, но и в сексе. Вполне профессионально отсосал, потом точно так же подставил зад. «Хороший мальчик», — обреченно думает Какаши, почти проваливаясь в недо-бытие.  
— Распишитесь, пожалуйста. — Глаза Ируки темны и черны, взгляд чуть насторожен и чуть ласков одновременно. Чунин протягивает какие-то дополнительные бланки. Каждое движение дается Какаши тяжело, на языке моментом оседает металлический привкус крови.  
— Какое число?  
— Двадцать пятое октября.  
Серая хмарь ползет кровавыми пятнами. Какаши морщится, чуть скалится. Линии и кандзи сливаются в единое черно-белое пятно. Боль пульсирует, стучит кровью в висках, вьется горечью по горлу и отдает нервной дрожью в самые пальцы.  
— Все хорошо? — В голосе чунина лиловая тоска с привкусом одиночества. Какаши мутит. Какаши плохо. «Мир — это боль и кровь», — думает он и исчезает из реальности.  


***

  
  
_Ветер. Снег. Следы.  
Кровь. Алая на белом снегу. Пурга. На пять шагов впереди себя ничего не видно. Пальцы покраснели и замерзли.  
Ветер. Снег. Следы.  
В капкане волк — белый-белый, он почти отгрыз себе лапу. Даже у дикого зверя есть дом, в который надо вернуться.  
Ветер. Снег. Следы.  
Желтые глаза зверя полны странной тоски. «Прости, Кернунн, Рогатый Бог». Боги, ежели услышат, — простят.  
Ветер. Снег. Следы.  
Сегодня, дети, мы будем есть волчью плоть и пить волчью кровь.  
Ветер. Снег. Следы._  


***

  
  
Белый потолок. Желтоватые стены. Какаши ненавидит больницы, ненавидит врачей. В вене — игла, в игле — трубка, трубка раздваивается, ветвится. Капельницы. Лекарства.  
— Очухался!  
Рядом только невнятного вида медичка, что работает исключительно со старшим составом. В ее глазах пустота: ни сочувствия, ни понимания. Суровый похуизм. Такая залатать — залатает, но ничего больше. «Конечно, — медленно дышит Какаши, — больше ничего и не надо. Все давно уже взрослые». Соврать не получается, даже самому себе. Это не жалость, просто приступ острого одиночество, когда даже послать на хуй — некого.  
В голове сизый туман, как после взрыва печати. Но хоть не металлическая стружка боли.  
  
Медичка уходит, оставляя дзенина одного. В палате пусто. Палата звенит: одиночеством, пустотой и… старостью. «Скоро пенсия, — внезапно понимает Какаши, — старость, увольнение». Мирно жить Копия не умеет, да и не хочет, наверное. Он полностью дитя своей эпохи. Дитя, которое не умеет любить, но хочет, чтобы его любили. Дитя, которое упивается собственным могуществом, но не дает упиваться — другим. Дитя, с переломанной психикой…  
_ветер, кровь и серебро_ …  
Веселье внутри Какаши умирает, словно бабочка, которую насадили на иглу.  
_ветер, кровь и серебро_ …  
По палате ходят тени, солнце скрывается за тучами.  
_ветер, кровь и серебро_ …  
Тени рождают шепот, шепот рождает тени.  
_ветер, кровь и серебр_ о.  
Никого. И одновременно словно бы кто-то есть. Кто-то есть. Кто-то присутствует. Какаши чувствует. Рядом. Совсем близко. Ощущение чужого словно мазок кисти по коже. Рядом. Совсем рядом. «В моей голове», — обреченно смеется Какаши. Смех повисает в воздухе, падает вниз, бьется собственной тяжестью об пол.  
_килинн_  
Копия мотает своей лохматой головой, отгоняя шепот, как муху, от себя. Только шепот не муха, не поможет это.  
_килинн_  
Шепот вьется легкой дымкой, стелется по полу, хватает за руки, выкручивает пальцы.  
_килинн, почему ты убил меня?_  


***

  
  
Хатакэ выходит из больницы совершенно измученный, затюканный, задерганный. Неделя без отдыха, неделя без выдоха, неделя без всего. У Какаши под глазами синяки, ему хочется нажраться в дерьмо, исчезнуть. Шепот то приходит, то уходит. Он терзает, давит на нервы, испивает душу.  
  
Деревня встречает его толчеей на рынке. Шум, гам, крики: «Свежая рыба! Свежая рыба!». «О, Кернунн», — думает Какаши и тут же пугается собственных мыслей. Какой еще такой Кернунн? Что за…  
В толпе он видит не просто светлую, белую макушку. Там, на самом выходе, стоит мужчина, чьи волосы белее снега на горных склонах. Мнезнакомец одет в странные одежды. Время агонизирует вокруг Какаши, стремится к звенящей бесконечности, когда беловолосый поворачивается. Копия видит, узнает и не узнает одновременно это лицо. Его лицо, со всеми шрамами, со всем внешним и внутренним уродством. Он. И одновременно не он.  
Какаши моргает, а когда открывает глаза — понимает, что никого нет. Никого не было. Вокруг только людская толчея, крики и холодный ветер в спину.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Хатакэ-сан!  
Умино Ирука останавливается рядом, в его руках — пакеты, а на губах улыбка. Какаши зависает, глядя на эти губы, вспоминая, как они блестели от слюны, когда простой штабной чунин делал минет Копии. Самый потрясающий. «Кто только его приучил делать глубокий?» Какаши чуть плывет, даже ледяной ветер в спину не помогает прийти в себя.  
— С вами все в порядке?  
— Вполне.  
Дзенин не отвечает, он каркает. И от его карканья с проводов срываются в **о** роны и ворон **ы** и с криками улетают прочь.  
— Лечитесь, — мягко желает чунин, скользит влажным взглядом и уходит прочь, крепко держа в руках пакеты.  
Ветер треплет какашины волосы. Закат алым тает в облаках.  
  
Дом встречает дзенина тишиной и пылью. Дом, в котором никого нет, где никто не ждет — мертвый дом. И Какаши это знает как никто другой. Иногда, в пьяном тяжелом наркоманском угаре, ему казалось, что он уже давно умер, сгнил изнутри и ощущает, как копошатся в нем личинки мух.  
В холодильнике пусто, никакой еды. В этом нет ничего удивительного, ведь дзенин питается в казенной столовке. И всё же… Чужое присутствие давит на плечи, заставляя пригибаться, сутулиться. Чужое присутствие все равно что касание пером кожи. Легкое, почти неощутимое. И только тренированное временем и болью тело знает: где-то рядом, где-то в доме — чужой. Чужой.  
— Героев нет — мир так и не привык, что за спиной чужой… — хрипло шепчет Какаши, идя тише Смерти по собственному дому. В холодной спальне кто-то есть, в щель между дверью и полом заметен едва различимый свет. Дверь не скрипнет, половица не дрогнет — дом не выдаст своего хозяина. Какаши аккуратно кладет руку на дверную ручку. Касается холодного металла мягко и ласково. Всего лишь поворот…  


***

  
  
_Факелы чадят, их гарь оседает на потолке и стенах этого убогого заведения. Вокруг смрад и ад. То, что местный трактирщик зовет вином — невозможно пить, потому что даже по запаху это — свиная моча.  
— Ты меня ждал?  
Тонкая рука ложится на плечо. На изящных пальцах кольца: сапфиры, рубины и гагаты. Тонкая, неземная, нечеловеческая работа.  
— Да.  
Голос звучит хрипло, сорвано. Собственный голос кажется неродным, больным, чужим. Тонкая рука на плече пахнет одновременно и лесом, и озоновой свежестью. Хочется сломать эти тонкие пальцы, выломать и облизать каждую косточку, каждый дюйм этих восхитительных тонких пальцев.  
Но здесь нельзя, здесь ничего нельзя. Здесь слишком много глаз и ушей.  
— Пойдем! — Тонкая рука слегка толкает в плечо, камни в кольцах чуть ласково, чуть загадочно блестят_.  


***

  
  
«Привидений не бывает, — думает Какаши, —, а вот галлюцинации очень даже!». И обходит призрака-галлюцинацию по широкой дуге.  
—  _Меня зовут Килинн, живой_. — Голос мертвого неприятно шелестит, словно опадающие хитиновые панцири насекомых. Мерзкий, неприятный такой звук. Какаши чуть морщится от него.  
— А меня зовут Какаши, мертвый, — ехидно представляется Копия, чувствуя растущее внутри себя веселье. — Кто ты такой?  
—  _Я — это ты_ , — чуть дрожит в воздухе полупрозрачная серебристая тень. Судя по одежде мнезнакомец был воином или кем-то подобным, —, _а ты — это я_.  
— Ты мертв?  
—  _Конечно_! — Призрачный голос звучит, кажется, чуть насмешливо. «Призракам неведома ирония. Галлюцинациям, в общем-то, тоже», — заключает сам с собой мысленное соглашение Какаши.  
— И давно?  
—  _Очень_.  
Килинн делает рукой какой-то неопределенный жест, но Какаши его внезапно понимает. Призрак умер давно и, походу, даже не в этом мире.  
— Но…  
—  _Ты есть везде_.  
— Чем могу помочь?  
—  _Помоги мне найти Йирри_.  
— Кого?  
—  _Йирри_ , — терпеливо повторяет мертвец. — _Он тоже здесь. Конец октября. Двери открыты_.  
— У меня есть выбор? — Какаши аккуратно садится на свою стылую кровать.  
—  _Нет_ , — отрицательно качает головой призрак. — _Ты его слышал_.  
Мурашки пробегают по спине Какаши, когда он вспоминает этот ужасающий душу, полный тоски и боли шепот: « _Зачем ты убил меня?_ ».  
— Ты убил его?  
—  _Нет_ , — снова отрицательный кивок призрачной головы, — _я не знал. Я не убивал_.  
— И как мне его найти?  
—  _Одолжишь себя_ …  
Призрачная рука касается щеки дзенина, и тот только и успевает, что подумать перед черной, страшной темнотой: «Призраки — материальны, руки — ледяные«…  


***

  
  
_— Килинн! Мастер Килинн!  
— Что такое, мастер Райдо? — Килинн неохотно поворачивается и внимательно смотрит в лицо человеку, что так настойчиво его звал. Лицо мастера-охотника Райдо изъедено шрамами, оттого кажется совершенно неживым и уродливым. Но глаза у него — живые-живые. Именно за эти глаза его все любят, особенно дети.  
— Господин Йирри просил вас вернуться.  
Килинн чуть морщится, он не любит возвращаться — это очень плохая примета. Но если Йирри просит — значит надо.  
В комнатке Йирри пахнет травами, лесом, озоном и морем. Полутени жмутся по углам, отползая от солнечного света.  
— Звал?  
Собственный голос пугает Килинна, он звучит хрипло, как карканье воронов.  
— Звал.  
Йирри подходит ближе. Он пахнет травами, лесом, озном и морем. От этого запаха Килинна ведет. Ему хочется сожрать маленького Йирри целиком, оставить в себе, с собой — навсегда. Чтобы не ушел разносить свою божественную сладость по другим.  
У Йирри тонкие пальцы, на них кольца: сапфиры, рубины и гагаты — кольца тонкой, нечеловеческой работы. Священник — сид, точнее полусид, получеловек, но это не делает его менее нечеловеческим.  
Тонкая кисть ложится на грубую верхнюю тунику. Охотнику хочется прогрызть эту ладошку насквозь, напиться этой дивной сладкой и нечеловеческой крови. Килинн мотает головой, сгоняя с себя кровавый угар наваждения.  
Сегодня, дети, мы будем есть волчью плоть и пить волчью кровь._  


***

  
  
…«У потолка, — думает Какаши, — есть одно охуенное свойство: вертеться». Реальность отвратительна, но именно этим она и радует. Поток чужого сознания — холодного, мертвого и горького — уютной рулькой сворачивается на самой окраине мозга и сладко дремлет. Чужое присутствие ощущается только легким притоком силы: горькой, но свежей. «Килинн, — думает дзенин, глядя в потолок. Тот медленно перестает вертеться, и мир обретает новые краски: яркие, болезненные, вычурные. — Вот как видят этот мир призраки». Даже лунный свет кажется направленным прямо в глаза ярким светом лампы. Копия устало встает с пола, на котором очнулся. Во рту мерзкий привкус, как будто все кошки с Конохи разом собрались да нагадили ему прямо в рот, пока он был в отключке. Сна нет, Какаши давно привык к его отсутствию в своей жизни. Спать по десять часов в неделю — благо. Обычно — меньше.  
Горечь во рту, в душе, на руках, в глазах, в голове. Горечь в воздухе, в воде, в пыли, в самой жизни. Едкий привкус желчи отравляет жизнь, смазывает вкусы.  
  
— Мне и в дожди без тебя — сушь, — устало бормочет Какаши и аккуратно опускается за низкий столик в зале. Столик старый-старый, наследство от отца. — Мне и в жару без тебя — стыть.  
Под руку ложится какой-то клочок бумаги, а рядом находится карандаш. Рука сама выводит вычурное и странное: «Caoilfhionn ***** ». Какаши молчаливо смотрит на это слово.  
_Имя_.  
В голове роятся мысли, они сонмом жужжат под черепом, вызывая желание почесать затылок.  
_Имя_.  
Белый. Тонкий. Чистый. Стройный.  
_Имя_.  
Легкая россыпь волчьих следов на белом снегу.  
_Имя_.  
Голые ветви, уходящие в серое тусклое небо. Свежий и одновременно затхлый лесной воздух.  
— Идёт зима без дураков, — Какаши прикрывает глаза, пытаясь поймать за хвост что-то ускользающее, что-то горькое. — Спасайся, человек, не созданный для зимнего молчанья.  
Имя.  
— Килинн-Охотник.  
Чужая буря в голове смолкает, сворачивается, стачивается, стаивает, как снег весной, стылой водой утекая в никуда.  
— Полынь да зола… — У Хатакэ болят плечи, колени и когда-то давно сильно поврежденное в районе локтя предплечье. — И как же мне искать этого Йирри?  
  
Утро окрашивает небо в удивительно багровые оттенки. Восходящее солнце кажется налитым кровью глазом какого-то древнего великана или бога, что прогневался на жалких смертных и вот-вот уже готов их уничтожить.  
Утро застает Какаши в пустой круглосуточной забегаловке с дрянным кофе и дурным ароматом. Окружающий мир режет глаза, но не отдает в голову болью, не оседает серой взвесью на мыслях и чувствах. Мир отвратительно ярок, но тем и занятен. Какаши уже и не помнит, когда видел его таким в последний раз, этот самый мир.  
— Холодные камни холодной рукой, — кофе обжигает пальцы через тонкие стенки дешевой одноразовой чашки, — не трогай, не надо, и рядом не стой…  
— Ух ты… Привет!  
Иногда в Ширануи хотелось плюнуть. Какаши не был исключением из стройных рядов большинства, но, в отличие от большинства, он слишком часто ходил на миссии с неуравновешенным медиком, у которого была весьма сложная личная жизнь. Поэтому плевать в него не стоило. Тот мог и кинуть умирать под ближайшим кустом на ближайшей же миссии.  
— Пока, — меланхолично отзывается Хатакэ, даже не поворачивая голову в сторону спецдзенина.  
— А чего ты тут?  
Судя по наливавшемуся под глазом синяку, личная жизнь Ширануи снова сделала крутое пике с переворотом в неизвестность.  
— Кофе пью.  
— А… Чего здесь?  
— Тут открыто было.  
— Логично. А давно?  
— Давно, — пожимает плечами Какаши и наконец-то удостаивает Генму полноценного взгляда. Медик долго смотрит на дзенина, а потом цокает языком и неодобрительно качает головой.  
— Спал бы лучше.  
— Не хочу.  
— А надо.  
— Съебись в туман, пожалуйста, в ужасе.  
— Между прочим…  
— Генма, — осаживает медика Какаши, — свали в туман, будь любезен.  
Ширануи только машет рукой на Копию, мол, как хочешь, козлина лохматая, и резко срывается с места. Мир неодобрительно скалится на Какаши размытыми клыками. "Их тела укрыли ели, — устало проваливается в странный осколчатый вихрь Какаши, — замерзать среди метели"  


***

  
  
_Тимьян. Эстрагон. Мята.  
Горько-сладкая свежесть оседает солью на кончике языка, сглатывается, прокатывается комом по горлу и оседает в паху.  
Тимьян. Эстрагон. Мята.  
Полумрак, недо-свет. Ласковая темнота льнет к рукам, волосам, губам, бережно очерчивает контуры тела, сладко почти скрывая их в себе.  
Тимьян. Эстрагон. Мята.  
Одежда. Много одежды, волнами, камнями сползает с чужого тела, с собственного тела. Дорогая одежда бесформенным комом валяется, мнется, жмется у самой кровати.  
Тимьян. Эстрагон. Мята.  
Чужая кожа бархатистая. Говорят, что полусиды живут так же долго, как и сиды. Килинн не знает этого, зато знает, что чужая кожа под пальцами теплая и сладкая.  
Тимьян. Эстрагон. Мята.  
Стопа — маленькая, у Килинна ладонь больше, чем стопа полусида. Кожа почти не-человека пахнет травами, какими-то алкагестами и солью, морской волной. Можно лизнуть лодыжку, а потом прикусить, да посильнее, чуть выше нее, руками ощущая, как по чужому телу прокатывается волна дрожи. Можно лизнуть старый шрам под коленом, а потом снова укусить, только на этот раз уже бедро.  
Тимьян. Эстрагон. Мята.  
Йирри чуть загорелый, лесной, пряный. Непокорно покорный, жарко смотрящий из-под темных ресниц. Глаза у него — что ярловы ониксы: темные, зовущие.  
Тимьян. Эстрагон. Мята.  
Самый большой грех. Самый страшный страх. Самое большое желание. Самое большое сожаление. Самая глубокая бездна и самая высокая высь.  
Тимьян. Эстрагон. Мята.  
Тонкие пальцы по старым шрамам на спине скользят нежно да ласково. Губы алеют, зацелованные до одури. Тонкая голень, маленькая стопа. Легкий, как радуга, смех. Бархат кожи под рукой, морская соль на кончике языка.  
Тимьян. Эстрагон. Мята.  
«Прости, Кернунн, Рогатый бог, отец леса, — мысли тают в голове старшего мастера-охотника Килинна, тают, как снег по весне. — Прости…». Килинн знает, что врет, врет самому отцу леса, кормильцу и милостивому подателю в холодную и снежную зиму. И знает, аукнется это ему, аукнется.  
Тимьян. Эстрагон. Мята.  
«Сожрать бы, — думает Килинн, кусая тонкую, доверчиво подставленную шею. — Прокусить горло, ощутить вкус крови, разодрать к фоморам. Пить, есть, оставить в себе, с собой, всегда, навсегда». Тихий, сладкий стон сгоняет кровавую хмарь с глаз. Хочется облизать его всего, забыть, выкинуть, вычеркнуть из памяти почти ощущение столь желанной крови на губах. Любить. Желать. Жить. И однажды сгореть.  
Тимьян. Эстрагон. Мята.  
Смешные и забавные почитатели Единого бога говорят, что похоть пахнет мускусом да розами. Килинн усмехается, сцеловывая слезы наслаждения с закрытых глаз сида, много эти единобожцы понимают в похоти. Похоть пахнет не мускусом, не амброй и не розами. Похоть пахнет тимьяном, эстрагоном, мятой и морем_ …  


***

  
  
— Спой мне шуршанье страниц, — тихо шепчет Какаши в бело-золотую, неожиданно резко звенящую тишину приемки. Все пишут, только кисти тихо шуршат по бумаге, — ожиданье подходящих дней…  
_и об этом ты тоже спой_  
— Спой мне полночную дрожь, мелкий почерк, — кисть размеренно скользит по бумаге бланка, грани света тают в тишине, расползаются чернилами, — огонек свечи, и шаги по остывшей траве…  
_и об этом ты тоже спой_  
— Спой мне осеннюю ночь, мокрый ветер, — отчет почти дописан, руки Копии накрывает волна мелкой противной дрожи, как будто какое-то мерзкое насекомое ползет по тыльной стороне руки, — моросящий дождь на несжатых осенних полях…  
_и об этом ты тоже спой_  
  
Какаши чуть ведет, когда он встает с диванчика и забирает свой последний, дописанный отчет. Голова сразу же начинает глухо ухать, словно сова в полночь, мир расплывается цветными дрожащими пятнами, вызывая тошноту и приступ человеконенависти.  
— Закончили?  
Штабной чунин Умино Ирука сидит прямо напротив окна, медленно умирающее солнце окрашивает его волосы в грязно-бордовый цвет, как будто бы они испачканы запекшейся кровью. От этого Какаши начинает мутить еще сильнее.  
— Вполне, — глухо бурчит он в ответ, подавая бумаги. Их пальцы на секунду соприкасаются, и Какаши прошибает с головы до самых пят. _Эстрагон_. _Мята_. _Тимьян_. Он чуть поводит головой, чтобы сбросить навязчивый запах с носа, и снова принюхивается. Нос его не обманывает, это _эстрагон_ , _мята_ и  _тимьян_. Ирукины глаза, что _ярловы ониксы_ , чернее самой черной ночи. Здесь, сейчас, так…  
Какаши прекрасно понимает, что сейчас перед ним не совсем чунин Умино Ирука, точно так же как и он сам не совсем дзенин Хатакэ Какаши, с кучей психологических проблем и руками по плечи в крови. Чунин Умино Ирука пах клевером и вереском, и совсем чуть-чуть горьким шоколадом. Запахи Какаши запоминал навсегда, они оседали где-то на корке подсознания. Не было такого запаха, который бы Копия мог забыть, не было.  
— Всё в порядке?  
Глаза у штабного чунина Умино Ируки — темно-карие, как горький шоколад, как крепкий черный кофе без молока и сахара. В них не было такого странного, чуть горького чувства отдаленной боли, сладкой беззлобной жажды мести.  
— Вполне, — тихо шепчет Какаши, зачарованно глядя в эти черные-черные, бездонные, бесконечно-вечные глаза маленького сида Йирри. _Отойди_. _Не смотри_. _Самайн_. Чужая холодная воля силой выдергивает его из оцепенения. На секунду, прежде чем обрести реальность, Какаши видит в этих ониксовых глазах тоску. — Доброго вечера, Умино-сан.  
  
Из приемки дзенин выходит на ватных ногах.  
_Опасно, живой_.  
У Какаши даже нет сил огрызнуться.  
_Сиды — опасны в Самайн, живой. Всегда — опасны_.  
— Что делать? — тихо, не сам у себя спрашивает Хатакэ.  
_Один. Я. Он. Тот, другой_.  
Какаши хмурится:  
— Чунин что ли?  
В ответ только звенящая в голове морозная пыль. «Ну, конечно, чунин, — устало проводит по волосам Хатакэ. — Что-то ему приснится в следующей главе?»  
  
— Эй, — Какаши охает от неожиданно тяжелого удара по спине, — куда идешь, унылый гений?  
Мужчина медленно оборачивается и видит позади себя перекореженного Райдо. _Мастер Райдо_ …  
— Домой иду, — устало прикрывает глаза Какаши. Пожалуй, Райдо был одним из немногих, с кем Хатакэ мог бы спокойно поговорить.  
— Ясно. — Намьяши опирается на костыль, его крепко потрепало на последней миссии. — Ты бы как-нибудь зашел.  
— Обязательно, — кивает головой Хатакэ и про себя добавляет: «Вот только разберусь с этой хуйней…»  
— Ну, бывай.  
— Удачи, — немного обреченно машет рукой товарищу дзенин и тоскливо проваливается снова в серый омут из боли, пыли и мыслей. «Выбора — нет, — неожиданно зло усмехается Какаши, — ва-банк! Безумству храбрых поем мы песню«…  


***

  
  
… _Йирри носит длинные волосы, чтобы скрывать свои нечеловеческие ушки: маленькие, заостренные и очень чувствительные. Стоило их только коснуться, как сид замирает, заливаясь румянцем и забывая как надо дышать. Йирри маленький, мельче самого Килинна, хотя тот и самый высокий из охотников. Сиды всегда были мелкими, полусиды, такие как Йирри, конечно, чуть больше чистокровных, но все равно мельче человека. Для непосвященных Йирри выглядел как мальчишка-подросток. Только «подростку» недавно, кажется, исполнилось двести лет.  
Волосы Йирри густые, тяжелые, буро-коричневой волной стекают по плечам и спине. Они мягкие, гладкие и пахнут травами. Килинн любит их расчесывать, пропускать сквозь пальцы, целовать.  
Йирри тонкий, все сиды такие. Тонкие запястья, хрупкие лодыжки. Длинные, изящные пальцы. Красивый овал лица, с тонкими, словно вырезанными на кости чертами. Полные губы, черные-черные ресницы.  
— Кил-л-инн, — Йирри ласково гладит любовника по шрамастой спине, — Кил-л-инн! Голос сида — что накат волны в прилив.  
— Да, leede ******?  
Красивые брови Йирри ползут вверх, выражая его недоумение и немного ярость.  
— Кил-л-инн, — сталь и кровь, Килинн чувствует её в голосе сида, — как ты меня назвал?  
— Leede, — чуть дразнится охотник, легонько щелкая Йирри по носу.  
— Meldo *******! — возмущенно вспыхивает сид, отводя темную прядь за ухо, обнажая его. Чудесное, маленькое острое ушко. По спине у Килинна от этого зрелища медленно ползут мурашки.  
— Разница?  
Охоник, улыбаясь, тянется к обманчиво хрупкому полукровке. Разницу Килинн знает, но дразнить сида всегда так забавно. Тот вечно обижается, словно ему не двести лет, а всего пятнадцать.  
— Большая!  
Йирри пытается стряхнуть с себя чужие горячие ладони, медленно скользящие по спине, но у него не получается. И потому что не хочет сам, и потому что это сложно сделать. Килинн настойчив. Килинн ласков. Килинн предан. Все, о чем успевает подумать маленький сид, прежде чем оказывается снова опрокинутым на ложе, так это: «Волчья кровь». А потом всё теряет значение. И мир, и вечность, и гавань, которая зовет домой, в никуда_.  


***

  
  
Вечер ложится сладкими красками на улицы Конохи. Какаши обреченно стоит на кухне, рядом с ним едва заметно мерцает серебром чужой силуэт.  
— Что мне делать?  
—  _Не знаю_.  
В голове голос мертвеца не казался Копии таким противным.  
— А когда будешь знать?  
—  _На месте_.  
— А план придумать слабо?  
—  _План_? — В голосе Килинна звучит удивительно живая для призрака усмешка. — _Мертвый сид, живой. Тут не может быть никакого плана_.  
— Высшая воля, — внезапно понимающе отзывается Хатакэ.  
—  _Да. Число_?  
— Тридцать первое октября.  
—  _Самайн_ …  
Мертвый голос звучит горько.  
— Ты его убил?  
—  _Нет_ , — отрицательно мотает головой призрак, но взгляд отводит. Какаши чувствует что-то недоброе, но никак не может понять, что.  
— Идем?  
—  _Веди_!  
Чужая мертвая воля снова аккуратным плотный кольцом сворачивается на краю сознания, обдавая затылок Какаши ледяным холодом. «А как средство от головной боли — вполне себе», — с немного нервным весельем понимает дзенин.  
Сумерки сладко ласкают улицы, сковывая непокорный свет уличных фонарей. Трепетно и нежно шуршит земляная дорога под ногами Какаши. Этот мерный и ласковый звук действует неожиданно успокаивающе на напряженные нервы дзенина. Чужая ледяная воля горько холодит затылок.  
— А тело пахнет так, как пахнет тело, — тихо шепчет Хатакэ, фраза отдается в затылке чуть кисловатым голосом отца, — не как фиалки нежный лепесток.  
Об отце Какаши всегда старается не вспоминать. Даже спустя все время, целую конечную вечность, этот образ всё ещё ранит, вызывая глухую тоску и чувство полного отторжения самого себя. Но хриплый и одновременно ломкий голос отца Копия помнит всегда, как помнит и скупые, но удивительно нежные прикосновения грубых ладоней к своей голове. «Он не был богат на ласку. — Мысли в голове Какаши носятся перепуганными зайцам. — Но он ведь любил меня? ..»  
—  _Все отцы любят своих детей_.  
— Не лезь в мою голову.  
—  _Я и так в ней_!  
Удивительно, но легкий ехидный сарказм покойника совершенно не раздражает Хатакэ.  
— Твой отец тебя тоже любил?  
—  _Конечно. Но я его почти не помню. Его убили, когда мне было лет пять_.  
Затылком Копия ощущает кисло-сладкую скорбь давно умершего человека.  
— Из-за чего?  
—  _Он защитил сида_.  
— Сид…  
—  _Они были задолго до нас, на нашей земле. Прекрасные дети богини Дану. Ясноглазые, легкие, сильные, справедливые_ …  
— …и иногда несправедливые, — понимающе кивает дзенин, на ходу восхищаясь догорающей красотой заката.  
—  _Никто не может быть полностью справедливым, живой_ , — наставительно замечает призрак.  
— Справедливости нет.  
—  _Есть. Её просто надо найти в своем сердце_.  
— А ты стал болтливей, Килинн-Охотник.  
—  _Самайн набирает силу. И я вместе с ним. В конце-концов, я всего лишь тот, кто вернулся. В Самайн всегда возвращаются_.  
— Самайн…  
—  _Черный самайн_ ******** …  
— А почему черный?  
—  _Колесо Года поворачивается на темную, черную сторону. Наступают холода, иногда голод, для тех, кто не смог ничего вырастить. Иногда можно испросить милости Кернунна, Рогатого Бога_ …  
— Сложно.  
—  _Любой мир сложен, живой. Мир — не един, чтобы там ни говорили единобожники. Мир различен всегда. Здесь ты — храбрый воин, в другом — нищий монах, в третьем — великий правитель, а в четвертом всего лишь жалкий слуга. Но в каждом мире только твои связи делают тебя тобой. И во всем множестве мира есть связи, которые проходят через все его слои. Они прожигают его, как прожигает лен раскаленное железо_.  
— Да ты поэт.  
—  _Ты — тоже_.  
Какаши неожиданно остановился. Совсем рядом остро пахло эстрагоном, мятой и тимьяном. От простого гражданского сумерки бы скрыли этот стоящий в полутьме силуэт.  
—  _Ты пришел_ …  


***

  
  
_— Ты пришел.  
Йирри смотрит чуть лукаво из-под черных густых ресниц. Они дрожат, что крылья бабочки ранним летним утром.  
— Я не мог не прийти.  
Килинн смотрит и не может насмотреться.  
— Мог, мог, — машет рукой полукровка, но в глазах всё та же сладкая лукавость. Иногда охотник не понимает своего любовника, слишком уж тот неземной, с какой-то своей, непонятной и недоступной смертному логикой. Иногда Килинн думает о том, что будет, когда он умрет. Йирри, хоть и всего лишь наполовину сид, но способен прожить долгую, слишком долгую жизнь. Будет ли полукровка тосковать или же спокойно перешагнет через это и пойдет дальше? У Килинна не было никого, кто мог бы помнить о нем. Ту страшную зиму никто из его братьев и сестер не пережил, все погибли. Он сам выжил лишь благодаря чуду… и воли собственного отца — хмурого и немногословного охотника.  
— Йирри!  
Голос Килинна звучит хрипло, слова царапают гортань.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь о том, что будет, — льнет к нему полусид, ластится, как кошка. Теплые ладони кажутся неимоверно горячими, обжигающими, даже через несколько слоев одежды. — Оставь будущее — будущему. Живи в настоящем.  
Мята, тимьян и эстрагон кружат голову, в воздухе слышатся крики чаек. Йирри может остаться в холмах, а может уплыть обратно. Дети Дану, конечно, сожгли свои корабли, когда приплыли, но это не значит, что они не помнят путь домой, путь обратно.  
Килинн крепко обнимает обманчиво хрупкое тело, прижимается губами к прохладно-теплому виску, скользит ладонью по тяжелым темным волосам.  
— Cuil-nya… *********  
— Raegdan im… **********  
Вдох к выдоху. Кожа к коже. Взгляд к взгляду.  
— Avariel — ul'naus… ***********  
_  


***

  
  
Закат догорел, истаял в лиловых сумерках, умер. Чужая воля — больше не холодная змея на грани сознания и подсознания. Чужая воля теперь своя.  
Узкая ладонь ложится в руку. Чуть удлиненные ногти, тонкие пальцы. В холодном почти ноябрьском воздухе тяжелой болью стынут эстрагон, мята и тимьян.  
—  _Килинн, зачем ты убил меня_?  
—  _Я_ …  
—  _Зачем_?  
В чужом сладком голосе, который Какаши слышит со стороны, нет ни ненависти, ни стылой жажды мести, есть только бесконечный вопрос, и нет ему ответа в бессмертной вечности.  
—  _Я_ …  
Ближе. Ближе. Еще ближе. Нет никакого чунина Умино Ируки, есть только маленький сид Йирри, который покинул свои холмы, чтобы быть рядом со спасенным им человеком. Нет никакой вечности на двоих, её не существует. Они ходят разными дорогами, хоть и спят в одной кровати.  
… _кровь, дети, волчья кровь_ …  
Чужие губы. Чужое тело.  
—  _Avariel ul'naus_.  
Легкий смех. Ледяные руки касаются щеки, но Какаши даже не вздрагивает. Это не его тело, не его разум, не его боль, не его нежность, не его слабость. Не его любовь.  
… _плоть, дети, волчья плоть_ …  
Какаши сейчас — посторонний наблюдатель: удивительно равнодушный, удивительно спокойный. Он видит не спасение, он видит только кару. Горькая, разделенная веками и пространством любовь. Какаши не уверен, что умеет любить. Он никогда никого не любил. Ничего ни к кому не чувствовал. У него был долг. Но долг — это не любовь.  
… _кровь растекается по пальцам, забивается под ногти, горчит на языке, ядом скользит по горлу в желудок. Сладкая кровь нечеловека, такая желанная, такая родная, такая вся его.  
Тонкое тело сломанной куклой лежит рядом, горло разодрано, лицо в крови, но на губах сладкая улыбка безмятежности и полного доверия.  
Будем пить, дети, волчью кровь и есть волчью плоть.  
Кровь застывает в волосах, окрашивая их в грязно-бурый цвет…  
«Он его… загрыз, — с неожиданной горечью понимает Какаши, — загрыз…»  
— Они тебя убьют, Йирри.  
— Так или иначе…  
— Так нельзя. Пойдем, лес большой, места хватит. Ты и я. Уж как-нибудь…  
— Глупый, они будут искать меня, и пока не найдут — не успокоятся.  
— Они… смертные!  
— Я тоже, Килинн. Хоть и проживу дольше. Но жизнь в бегах, Килинн…  
— Я…  
Взгляд ониксовых глаз направлен в пол. Полные губы дрожат.  
— Мне без тебя каждый час — с год…  
— Если бы время мельчить, дробя…  
— Мне даже синий небесный свод…  
— Кажется каменным без тебя…  
Волчья кровь.  
Волчья плоть.  
Человеческий ребенок, ставший волком.  
Тепло угасающей жизни.  
Утихающее биение сердца.  
Кровь. Всюду кровь. На руках, на губах, в волосах, на лице, на теле.  
Пол в крови.  
Где-то слышатся крики: «Язычники!». Пахнет гарью. Пахнет болью.  
— Тьмою здесь все занавешено и тишина как на дне_ …  


***

  
  
Утро встречает холодом. Лежа в куче какого-то трепья, что заменило кровать и даже футон, Какаши ни о чем не думает. В голове пусто.  
Спина саднит, ободранная и расцарапанная в кровь. Губы опухли и болят. Рядом мерно дышит простой чунин. Обычный, ничем не примечательный, таких как этот Ирука еще тысяча есть по всей Конохе. Ничего особенного.  
— Доброе утро! — Голос Умино звучит сорванно и болезненно. На шее у него синеет засос, на запястьях синяки от чужих пальцев. — Кончилось? ..  
— Самайн наступил, — просто отвечает Какаши, отводя взгляд.  
— Он его загрыз.  
— Я знаю.  
— Странная штука — жизнь.  
— Не без этого.  
Повисло молчание. «Скоро пенсия, — неожиданно понимает Какаши. — Выпнут на гражданку, выкинут, как сломанную игрушку. Завалил все психологические тесты. Завалю еще раз — прибьют и будут правы». Ирука смотрит на него внимательно, в его темных глазах странная, нечитаемая смесь чувств. «Встань, — слышит Копия хриплый, сорванный голос отца, — и попробуй сначала».  
— Надо собираться.  
— Надо…  
Когда Какаши опирается на руку, он замечает едва уловимый отсвет алого на своем мизинце. Быстрая алая искра пробегает от его мизинца к ирукиному и там гаснет.  
— 運命の赤い糸 ************ …  
_Встань, страх преодолей_. Холодный порыв ветра врывается в затхлую каморку где-то на окраине Конохи. _Встань, в полный рост_. Этот порыв заставляет Какаши поежиться, словно у него между лопаток провели кунаем. _И достань рукой до звезд_.  
— М-да… — неожиданно весело хмыкает Ирука. — Меня не получится загрызть, я могу и в зубы дать.  
В ответ Какаши только хохочет, ощущая ласковое прикосновение холодного ветра к плечу. _Встань, и попробуй сначала_.

**Author's Note:**

> * - так пишется имя, значение есть в тексте) Кто найдет, тот настоящий молодец!  
> ** - любовник  
> *** - возлюбленный  
> **** - Samhain - в шотландской, ирландской, а так же кельтской традиции, название третьего месяца осени, т.е. ноября  
> ***** - Жизнь моя  
> ****** - Грешен я  
> ******* - Вместе - вечность  
> ******** - Красная нить судьбы


End file.
